Raven: Havoc
Raven: Havoc is a 2005 crime drama movie set in Los Angeles where Grema and her friends help an unlikely ally defend herself and who she loves against a gangster mob. It is the first film in the Sin City Smackdown Franchise, which premiered on June 20, but the real version was released 5 months later. 152 villains got defeated in the movie, but it was one of many who beat SASUKE 6's Jump Hang, which took out 50% of that. Cast * Emma Grace - Grema * John Varney - Varna * Kerry Aniston - Kenra * Aled Diamond - Dialed * Sonia Durkin - Kinia * Naeem Patel - Napat * Laura Hannah - Lauha * Ross Kall - Roska * Adam Ghadr - Ghada * Laura Oak - Oklar * Ben Fordham - Himself * Hayley Ishwood - Ishal * Carlos Ersan - Ersca * Harriet Skyaski - Skiha * Sammy Ash-Dyan - Dyasa * Kam Warner - Warka * Sophie Hughs - Huiso * Anne Hathaway - Allison Lang * Mike Vogel - Toby * Bijou Phillips - Emily * Christian Justice - Himself * Jeff Phillips - Himself Chapters * Chapter 1: Another Adventure Begins! * Chapter 2: Welcome To Los Angeles! * Chapter 3: An Unlikely Friend * Chapter 4: Training * Chapter 5: Ersca Becomes Sharkboy * Chapter 6: Dreaming A Dream * Chapter 7: Enter Electrawoman and Dynagirl * Chapter 8: An Ancient Play * Chapter 9: Revenge Is The Best Served In Hollywood * Chapter 10: Slime Battle * Chapter 11: Barbecued Baddies * Chapter 12: Setting Up The Plan * Chapter 13: The Action Begins! * Chapter 14: Vortex of Air * Chapter 15: Crisis at The Parking Lot * Chapter 16: Sharknado! * Chapter 17: Defeat of A Villain * Chapter 18: Ready For Another Trip Sequels * Raven: Bully Beatdown (September 22, 2006) * Raven: FightBox (October 13, 2008) * Raven: Halloween (October 19, 2009) * Raven: WWE NXT (October 25, 2010) * Raven: The Flash vs. Arrow (December 2, 2011) * Raven: Grudge Match (September 15, 2012) * Raven: Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe (November 16, 2014) Obstacles # Piston Road (4 villain fails) # Giant Swing (40 villain fails) # Domino Hill (5 villain fails) # Cargo Crossing (12 villain fails) # Swinging Spikes (23 villain fails) # Warped Wall # Salmon Ladder # Flying Bar # Rolling Steel # Cargo Climb * Power Tower Songs * Get Ready To Wiggle * He Said She Said * I Dreamed A Dream * Headstrong * Uncle Noah's Ark * Ponies * Sharknado * Here I Come (end credits) * Whenever I Hear This Music (end credits) * Little Brown Ant (end credits) Cliffhanger Can this be true??? Is the duo of divas finally cooking the baddies' goose??? Check the thermometer on your radar grill! Be here tomorrow. Same Hot-Time, same Hot-Channel... Results Power Tower Result Category:Movies Category:2005 Category:Crime Movies Category:Drama Movies Category:Raven: Havoc Category:Mystery Movies Category:Action Movies